The Master of Neverland
by Sandy Moon
Summary: Londres, 1906. Peter Adams est un jeune garçon vivant avec sa mère. Cette dernière, trop occupée par son travail et son nouveau mari, ne fait guère attention à son fils. Mais quand Peter découvre un monde où tout peut arriver, il est possible qu'il ne revienne jamais. [Prequel au livre de JM Barrie et à ma fiction "Rose Twilight"]
1. Prologue

**Bonjour bonjour. Alors me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur Peter Pan :) Je sais que Rose Twilight n'est pas terminée mais pour une raison inconnue, j'ai écrit le prologue de cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.**

 **Je vous propose donc un préquel, autrement dit ce qu'il s'est passé avant que Peter ne devienne Peter Pan. C'est un préquel à l'œuvre de J.M Barrie mais également à Rose Twilight. Pour le physique de Peter, tenez compte du Disney.**

 **Voilà je crois que c'est tout. Ha si, je verrai en fonction du succès de ce prologue si je dois continuer dans l'immédiat cette histoire (sachant que j'ai plusieurs projets en cours et mes études, ma motivation et mon inspiration sont des facteurs d'autant plus important que vos avis :) )**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Juillet 1873 – Londres**

Gabrielle Adams se maudissait. Elle maudissait également son ex-mari, son ex-amant, ainsi que cet enfant sur le point de naitre.

Elle était entrée en travail. Les contractions étaient violentes. Elles comprenaient enfin ce que ces patientes subissaient. Un accouchement…

Pendant ses neuf mois, elle aurait tout donné pour laisser tomber cet enfant. Elle n'en voulait pas. Il symbolisait sa plus grande erreur : avoir un amant !

Gabrielle Mason avait été mariée à dix-huit ans au très bon parti Richard Adams, de cinq ans son aîné. Et c'est précisément le jour de son mariage que son ami d'enfance, David Brown, avait choisi de lui déclarer son amour. La jeune femme l'avait repoussé en douceur pour ne pas attirer l'attention… Sans lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait également.

Car oui, aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, Gabrielle avait toujours été amoureuse de David.

Gabrielle était devenue sage-femme. Quelques mois après son mariage, n'étant pas satisfaite des prouesses nuptiales de son mari, elle avait décidé de passer quelques jours dans son ancienne maison de campagne avec sa famille, en dehors de Londres. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise d'y trouver David…

Et tout s'était enchainé trop rapidement.

La première fois qu'elle et David avaient fait l'amour, Gabrielle s'en était voulu. Elle était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Une fois rentrée dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Richard près de Kensington Garden, Gabrielle avait fondu en larme. Même si elle n'aimait pas Richard, le tromper lui a fait extrêmement mal. Il était même gentil avec elle, toujours tendre et attentionné. Alors, pourquoi était-elle toujours éperdument amoureuse de David ?

Un jour, ce dernier avait sonné à sa porte. Et tout avait recommencé.

David et Gabrielle se donnaient des rendez-vous secrets, pensant de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Richard. La jeune femme savait que son mari l'aimait à la folie et qu'elle pouvait lui faire faire et croire n'importe quoi.

C'était sans compter un jour où Mr Adams était rentré plus tôt de son travail et qu'il avait surpris les deux amants dans son propre lit.

Gabrielle n'avait même pas essayé de se défendre. Richard était parti le soir même. Deux jours plus tard, il demanda à sa femme de signer les papiers du divorce après seulement deux ans de vie commune. Richard lui avait laissé leur appartement et elle, ne voulait pas reprendre son nom de jeune fille.

Gabrielle avait eu un petit pincement au cœur devant son futur ex-mari qui ne « pourrait jamais lui pardonner cela » (tels étaient ses mots), mais elle en fut heureuse. Elle était libre. Elle pouvait être avec David maintenant. Rien ne pouvait s'opposer à leur relation.

Pas même un enfant… C'est ce que la jeune femme avait pensé.

Elle était sure et certaine d'être enceinte de David. Quand elle le lui annonça, il semblait aussi heureux qu'elle de cette grande nouvelle. Et tant pis si cet enfant ne naitra pas dans le cadre du mariage. Il porterait les noms Adams et Brown… Après tout, c'était un peu grâce à son mariage avec Richard que David s'était déclarée à la jeune femme. Et que ce petit être a été conçu.

Tout aurait du bien se passer. Mais, alors qu'elle était enceinte de cinq mois, David est parti. Il l'avait quitté en pleine nuit alors qu'elle dormait. Il ne lui avait laissé qu'un simple mot écrit sur un papier :

 _« Gaby,_

 _Je suis désolé d'agir comme un lâche mais je ne pouvais te le dire en face et avoir pour dernière image de toi, un visage triste et meurtri._

 _Je pars._

 _Je ne suis pas fait pour être père. J'aime la vie et je ne veux en aucun cas qu'un enfant m'empêche de boire, de voir mes amis ou d'autres filles._

 _Oui Gabrielle, je t'ai trompé. Cela n'est arrivé que deux fois mais tu restes la seule que j'aime… Mais je n'aimerai pas cet enfant._

 _J'ai voulu te le dire dès l'annonce de ta grossesse, essayé de te convaincre de le placer à l'orphelinat. Mais tu tenais déjà plus à lui qu'à moi._

 _N'essaye pas de me retrouver. Je peux simplement te dire que je pars pour Liverpool. Seul l'avenir nous dira si nous serons destinés à nous revoir._

 _Prend soin de toi et de ce petit bonhomme (je sens qu'il s'agit d'un garçon)._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _David. »_

Gabrielle était tombée par terre à la fin de sa lecture. Et elle a fondu en larme. Le seul homme qu'elle aimait venait de la quitter. Et pis, il l'avait lui-même trompé… comme elle avait trompé Richard. Elle comprit alors ce qu'avait ressenti ce dernier en les surprenant au lit. Un trou s'était formé dans son cœur.

Elle détestait maintenant cet enfant. Pire, elle le haïssait. Il avait causé le départ de son amour. Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle ne pouvait le confier à d'autres personnes… Non, il devait rester avec elle pour lui rappeler chaque jour la plus grande erreur de sa vie : avoir un amant !

La voilà quatre mois plus tard dans son lit en train de pousser pour donner naissance à cet enfant maudit. Une chance pour elle de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide avec son expérience de sage-femme. Même si, à vingt ans, elle était on ne peut plus seule.

L'immeuble était vide par cette journée d'été. La plus chaude que Londres n'ait jamais connue… Personne ne pourrait entendre Gabrielle crier.

Après plusieurs heures de travail intensif, elle se sentit libérée d'un poids… Elle avait réussi. Sitôt qu'elle entendit le bébé pleurer, elle se redressa et se pencha devant ses jambes écartées, où elle enveloppa le nourrisson dans une couverture qu'elle avait préparé. Il braillait et ça lui cassait déjà les pieds.

Une fois bien emmitouflé, Gabrielle prit son enfant dans ses bras et le posa contre sa poitrine. David avait vu juste : c'était un garçon. Il s'était un peu calmé et faisait de drôles de bruit. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle était émue de voir qu'elle avait réussi à donner la vie mais ce n'était qu'une infime partie des sentiments qu'il y avait en elle.

Elle pleurait car si elle n'avait pas commis cette bêtise, elle ne serait pas seule et ce bébé n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

– Toi, commença-t-elle tout doucement. Sache que si tu fais de ma vie un enfer, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Tu auras intérêt à te tenir à carreau. Tu as bien compris, Peter ?

Comme un signe de compréhension, l'enfant arrêta de pleurer et ouvrit les yeux. Gabrielle en fut déjà dégoutée : il avait les mêmes yeux noisette que son père ! David avait menti il ne la quitterait jamais… Du moins, d'une certaine manière. Gabrielle sut alors que son fils, Peter Adams, en serait son portrait craché. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit loin d'être aussi lâche !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit prologue. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Laissez un ptit com' pour me faire plaisir ;)**


	2. 1 L'orphelin qui avait des parents

**Hello hello. Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette histoire ^^ Je vous avais prévenu qu'il mettrait du temps à arriver :) Alors je ne vais pas vous sortir le blabla habituel (peu de temps, études, copains, fiesta, examens, ...) Vous avez dû comprendre avec ces mots-clés XD**

 **Ce chapitre est majoritairement narratif, histoire d'introduire l'histoire. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **PhoenixFire777:** **Hoho alors le français n'est pas ta langue maternelle. Je te souhaite bonne chance alors ;) Et oui, j'ai écrit une autre histoire sur Peter Pan. Tu peux la trouver en cliquant sur mon profil XD**

 **Shinnin : Alors merci beaucoup. Tiens une autre lectrice l'a dévoré en une journée (je crois qu'elle se reconnaitra _;)_ ). Ca me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle plait autant un peu plus chaque jour _:)_ Quant à ce prologue... j'ai été toujours eu envie d'écrire un truc sadique comme ça XD Non bref j'ai quelques idées pour cette histoire mais faut encore que je me creuse la tête (mais j'ai LA FIN) Je n'ai que 18 ans, alors écrire un roman... Déjà que j'ai du mal à concilier mes fanfictions et mes études XD Mais pourquoi pas. Ca m'est arrivé (il y a quelques années) d'imaginer des histoires "originales" à la manière d'un livre. Et y'a peu j'ai eu une idée qui pourrait se développer. A travailler donc mais les études et mes fanfictions avant tout _;) (_ enfin... surtout les études -.-)**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Peter Pan**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'orphelin qui avait des parents**

 **Treize ans plus tard – Juillet 1906 – Londres**

– Toi ! Sale petit avorton ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Cette vieille marchande avait beau crier de toutes ses forces pour faire revenir le garçonnet ou appeler autour d'elle quémandant de l'aide, personne ne l'écoutait. Qui écouterait une pauvre vieille femme qui apparaissait comme complètement folle ? Un bon coup sur la tête et tout serait réglé.

Le garçon profita de la foule en ce jour de marché pour s'échapper et disparaître aux yeux du monde. Même avec ses cheveux roux, personne ne pourrait le reconnaitre. D'autant plus s'il venait à piquer sa casquette à un honnête homme qui vantait ses prouesses en matière mobilières auprès d'une dame. Il fut si vif que l'homme n'y vit que du feu. Il reprit aussitôt sa course, tenant fermement la cargaison qu'il venait de dérober à la vieille dame.

Courir, rire, s'amuser en volant les passants londoniens, tels étaient les passe-temps favoris de Peter Adams. Et la foule affluant par cette belle journée d'été offrait un cadre de jeu idéal pour le garçon. Mais être seul, ce n'était pas drôle…

Peter connaissait comme sa poche l'Est de Londres, à savoir le quartier de Kensington Garden, Hyde Park, et leurs alentours. Et même s'il n'avait pas les moyens de prendre le métro, courir lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il riait en bousculant les personnes venus faire leur marché tranquillement. Il souriait en voyant des petits enfants de bonne famille le mépriser du regard – tout comme leur mère/gouvernante (la différence entre les deux était difficile vue leur niveau de richesse).

Constatant que la foule se faisait plus dense qu'à l'accoutumée, Peter décida de prendre un raccourci… par la voie des airs. Le jeune garçon commença à escalader des charriots, avant de s'agripper aux brèches dans les murs de briques rouges. Il parvint au somment des toits et se remit à courir. Il n'avait pas peur de tomber, le vide ne l'avait jamais effrayé. Il avait même un certain goût pour les situations dangereuses.

Peter fut forcé de quitter son perchoir pour à nouveau gambader dans les rues. Il n'était aucunement pressé par le temps, mais il voulait arriver au plus vite ou Mrs Turner et Mayfield ne le laisseraient jamais passer… Enfin, surtout Mrs Turner. Ces deux braves personnes faisaient partie des tenantes de l'orphelinat du quartier de Paddington, et Mrs Turner était de loin la plus sévère – et Mrs Mayfield la plus gentille. Ce devait être pour cette raison que Peter l'appréciait davantage que l'autre « dragon » comme il s'amusait à l'appeler avec ses amis.

Amis qui étaient tous pensionnaires de l'orphelinat.

Après presque une bonne heure de course intense, Peter aperçut le clocher d'une église gothique, signe que l'orphelinat n'était plus très loin. Il redoubla d'intensité dans ses pas et accéléra. Après tout, il fallait bien que lui et sa bande profitent de cette belle journée pour faire plein de bêtises.

Ou du moins, essayer d'en faire un maximum… dans la limite du déraisonnable.

Quand Peter vit la barrière en fer forgé qui délimitait l'accès à l'établissement, il ne se fit pas prier et l'escalada. Il fit le tour du bâtiment, de sorte de rentrer par la porte de derrière. Pas de Mrs Turner en vue : la voie était libre. Mais la prudence était plus que requise. A pas loup, Peter se mit à marcher dans les couloirs délabrés jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier. Pour le monter, il devait être quatre fois plus vigilant puisque cet escalier avait le don de grincer à chaque marche. Se collant au mur, Peter le gravit – non sans quelques grincements mineurs. Une fois arrivé sur le pallier, il se dirigea vers la porte du fond.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper qu'il entra.

– Salut, les gars ! Aujourd'hui je sens que ça va être une bonne journée pour les affaires !

Ses amis, qui étaient occupés à on ne sait quoi sur leurs lits, levèrent la tête puis, remarquant leur chef, ils se précipitèrent vers lui en l'acclamant.

Il devait y avoir une bonne vingtaine de lits dans cette pièce. Tous étaient occupés, mais comme à leur habitude, les six amis de Peter étaient restés dans cette chambre au lieu de jouer dehors… Plus pour très longtemps.

– Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ? demanda l'un des garçons.

– Comme c'est encore les vacances, je propose que nous allions nous occuper de ces sales gosses de riches.

– On te suit ! dit un autre.

Ce qui faisait la force de cette bande de sept copains, c'était leur diversité et leur complémentarité. Six étaient à l'orphelinat, un avait soin disant une famille.

Parmi les orphelins, cinq ont été confiés à Mrs Turner et Mayfield alors qu'ils étaient bébés. Ils se nommaient Elliott, le plus grand – physiquement –, un passionné d'oiseau de douze ans aux cheveux blonds ; Matthew, un garçon un peu benêt de onze ans qui avait tendance à se lâcher sur les pâtisseries et dont les cheveux étaient aussi frisés que de la laine de mouton ; il y avait les jumeaux Hugh et Harry, huit ans (étrange que tous les deux aient été abandonnés bébé en même temps) qui parlaient presque toujours en même temps ou finissaient leurs phrases ; et enfin, Jim, le plus petit qui avait quatre ans mais demeurait muet comme une carpe.

Je vous ai dit que parmi les six orphelins, cinq ont été recueillis petits. Le dernier pensionnaire membre de la bande s'appelait William, il avait dix ans, et a été recueilli lorsqu'il en avait trois. Il ne possède aucun souvenir de sa famille biologique, mais cela ne lui faisait pas plus mal que ça. Celui-ci se distinguait par ses dents mises en avant… comme des dents de lapin.

Dire que ces orphelins, qui se faisaient appeler « les Garçons perdus » puisqu'ils avaient été abandonnés par leurs parents, avaient pour meneur un garçon qui reniait sa propre famille.

Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, Peter n'avait jamais ressenti aucun amour de la part de sa mère. Il est vrai que petit, il était assez turbulent – sans le faire exprès… la plupart du temps – mais c'était dans l'unique but d'attirer l'attention de sa mère. En vain. Elle ne faisait que le réprimander sans chercher à le comprendre. Il avait cependant réussi à lui faire avouer, alors qu'elle était à bout de nerf, où était son véritable père.

Cette révélation l'avait refroidi quant à l'image de la famille parfaite, unie. Cela l'avait même dégouté d'en fonder une lorsqu'il serait un adulte.

Un adulte… Ce mot n'existait pas dans le vocabulaire de Peter. Ce mot représentait trop de choses horribles. Et sa mère et son futur beau-père le dégoutaient au plus haut point de leur situation… adulte ! A chaque fois que Peter entendait ce mot, cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Il aimerait ne jamais grandir, arrêter le temps, rester un enfant toute sa vie… Malheureusement pour lui, la machine à remonter le temps n'existait pas encore.

Mais il ignorait alors qu'il existait un autre moyen, bien plus loin des conventions…

…

Comme terrain de jeu du jour, Peter avait emmené sa bande à Hyde Park. Il n'était pas loin de 11 heures et de bonnes dames discutaient sur des bancs – certainement à se vanter de l'argent que gagnaient leurs richissimes maris… Chose dont Peter et les Garçons perdus n'étaient pas pourvus. Ni du bon sentiment d'ailleurs. Quelques hommes en costume promenaient leurs chiens. Mais ce qui intéressait les garçons, c'était les autres enfants.

Leur jeu préféré était d'attirer un enfant – de préférence assez jeune –, jouer avec lui pour ensuite le ramener à ces parents dans un sal état.

Cachés derrière des buissons, ils repérèrent leur cible du jour, à savoir un petit garçon assez dodu d'environ quatre ans (le même âge que Jim, la belle affaire pour leur plan !) vêtu d'une marinière et d'un béret bleu qui faisait très _boy scout._

Jim fut chargé de l'attirer. Il sortit du buisson et marcha vers le garçon. La mère de ce dernier ne faisait guère attention au petit, trop accaparée par sa conversation avec une autre dame. La cible repéra Jim, qui lui sourit en faisant un signe de la main. Le garçon ne se douta de rien et se mit à courir de ses petites jambes potelées vers son « nouvel ami. » Jim se refugia derrière le buisson, près de ses amis, juste avant que la cible ne se retrouve en face d'eux.

– Hey, bonjour mon bonhomme, dit Peter avec un grand sourire pour le mettre en confiance. Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en se baissant pour être à son niveau.

– Andrew McDonnell, troisième du nom, répondit fièrement le petit.

– Et bien, Andrew, reprit le leader des garçons perdus. On dirait que tu adores t'amuser… Cela te dirait de jouer avec nous ?

Le petit Andrew hocha la tête et suivit la bande, sans remarquer le sourire mesquin sur le visage de chacun.

Peu après, les garçons se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la prétendue mère d'Andrew. Ce fut William qui s'avança le plus en avant, laissant ses comparses en retrait. Il fit un sourire craquant et les yeux doux à la bonne femme qui était assise par terre, discutant bijoux et argenterie avec une amie, toutes deux richement vêtues.

– Excusez-moi, madame.

– Pour quelles raisons m'importunes-tu donc ? Va donc rejouer avec la vermine ! (Elle avait déduit cela à cause des vêtements du garçonnet qui étaient loin de sortir de grands magasins.)

– J'aimerai bien, madame. Mais voyez-vous, mes amis et moi avons quelque chose qui vous appartient.

William se décala pour laisser la femme voir ce dont il parlait. Elle en fut profondément choquée. Son Andrew – son cher petit Andrew – était humilié ! Ses beaux vêtements blancs et bleus (qui devaient valoir plus de cent livres à eux seuls !) étaient couverts d'herbe sale et de boue. Il était tout décoiffé, son visage était crasseux et pourtant son visage était aussi inexpressif qu'une huitre. Son angelot blond était maintenu dans les bras d'un garçon roux, visiblement le plus âgé de la bande. La bonne dame remarqua bien que tous se retenaient de rire.

Peter s'avança vers la dame – en se retenant d'exploser de rire – et posa le petit Andrew au sol. Sa mère commença à l'inspecter de la tête aux pieds, avant de lancer un regard noir aux garnements.

– Ravi de vous avoir rendu service, m'dame, dit Peter tout en soulevant sa casquette (volée, rappelons-le) et en faisant une révérence théâtrale.

– Vous, vous allez le regretter ! accusa la dame de bonne famille. (Elle se leva pour les attraper mais les garçons avaient déjà commencé leur course et étaient bien plus vifs.) Vous allez voir quand vos parents seront au courant ! cria-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

– Cela ne risque pas d'arriver ! lança Matthew par-dessus son épaule, tout en continuant sa course au milieu de ses amis.

Les garçons perdus riaient alors qu'ils couraient pour sauver leur peau de cette bonne femme. Hyde Park était peut-être grand et chaque arbre était semblable à son voisin, mais ils en connaissaient les meilleures cachettes… et donc les meilleures échappatoires.

Décidément, la journée avait bien commencé !

…

– Je suis épuisé ! se plaignit Peter alors qu'il tomba par terre de fatigue.

– Tu m'étonnes, lui lança Elliott. Je crois qu'on a battu notre record en nombre de personnes mécontentes.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! acheva le chef en s'étirant.

La bande avait trouvé refuge dans une ruelle, non loin de l'orphelinat. 18 heures approchait et les garçons allaient devoir rentrer avant que leur disparition n'inquiète.

Alors qu'il profitait des rayons chauds du soleil, Peter sentit un obstacle lui gâcher ce simple plaisir. Il fixa alors le petit Jim qui se tenait debout devant lui. Même débout, ce dernier n'atteignait pas sa taille alors que, lui, était assis.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jim ? lui demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Sitôt qu'il dit cela, tous les garçons perdus se mirent aux côtés du plus jeune de la bande et fixèrent Peter avec un drôle de sourire. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Peter remarqua les mains de Jim cachées dans son dos.

– Vous, vous avez préparé quelque chose.

– Tout à fait, dirent les jumeaux.

Jim se décida à montrer ce qu'il cachait… une simple boîte en carton. Il la tendit à Peter qui s'en saisit, l'air dubitatif. Il l'ouvrit et aperçut l'objet de cette cachoterie. Un simple gâteau comme on pouvait en admirer dans les vitrines des boulangeries. Une pâtisserie qui ressemblait à un _cupcake_. Peter rit, comprenant que ce gâteau ne sortait pas d'une boulangerie.

– Pourquoi vous vous êtes donné tant de mal pour faire un gâteau ? arriva-t-il à demander tout en riant.

– Te moque pas de nous, dit William. On a passé la matinée à le faire.

– A l'origine, il y en avait un pour chacun de nous, continua Matthew, mais seul celui-ci était réussi.

– D'accord… Et quand quel honneur m'offrez-vous un gâteau ?

– Mais, Peter… c'est ton anniversaire, lui répondit Elliott le plus naturellement du monde. On pensait te faire plaisir.

Le garçon eut l'impression de recevoir un rocher de cinq tonnes sur la tête.

Il était tellement pressé ce matin qu'il en avait oublié la date du jour.

Son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, Peter Adams avait treize ans. Et cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

Pour faire bonne figure, Peter sourit à ses amis et mangea le gâteau – qui n'était pas mauvais d'ailleurs.

C'était un comble que le chef de la bande détestait fêter le jour de sa naissance alors qu'il était le seul à le connaitre. En même temps, il était arrivé à sa propre mère d'oublier ce jour. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait si Peter n'y faisait plus attention ?

Pour lui, un anniversaire était synonyme d'une année de plus à passer avec sa « famille. » Juste un chiffre qui augmentait de un le même jour de chaque année. Un chiffre qui l'approchait de plus en plus de la prison qu'était l'âge adulte. Prison qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Mais le temps était bien l'une des seules choses dont on ne peut empêcher l'écoulement…

Peter se décida à raccompagner les enfants perdus à l'orphelinat. Tous les autres pensionnaires, filles comme garçons, étaient revenus en compagnie de Mrs Turner et Mayfield.

Les garçons perdus se firent réprimander par Mrs Turner mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer leur rire. Elle les obligea à monter dans leur chambre. Les six enfants saluèrent Peter qui se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie. Mais Mrs Mayfield lui barra la route.

– Bonjour, Amy, la salua Peter.

– Peter, nous avons dit : pas de familiarité.

Pas de familiarité ! Amy Mayfield ne devait pas dépasser les dix-huit ans. Elle était très jolie et aussi très gentille.

– Le cadeau de tes amis t'a plu ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton très doux.

– Alors vous étiez au courant ?

– Je les ai aidés, autrement la cuisine se serait retrouvée sans dessus-dessous.

Peter jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine – pièce dont était apparue Amy. Des petites filles et plusieurs domestiques s'activaient à préparer à manger pour ce soir. Une petite fille fixa Peter pendant quelques secondes. Peter lui sourit et la fillette cacha son visage qui était soudainement devenu rouge. Le garçon rit. Il connaissait cette petite fille de nom et de vue. Elle se prénommait Emma Green, devait avoir dix ans, et avait un petit béguin pour le rouquin. Il fallait avouer que chacune de ses visites mettait de l'animation dans l'orphelinat.

Et Peter adorait rendre cette Emma mal à l'aise.

– Bon et bien, à demain, Amy, dit le garçon tout en se dirigeant vers le seuil de la porte.

– Oui à demain. Et encore joyeux anniversaire, Peter, dit-elle suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende de loin.

« Anniversaire », d'accord. « Joyeux », certainement pas.

Peter repartit clopin-clopant, les mains dans les poches. Il marchait au lieu de courir, retardant ainsi le moment où il rentrerait chez lui et retrouverait sa mère et son beau-père.

Il n'était pas loin de 19 heures et pourtant, les rues du quartier de Kensington étaient noires de monde. Du _beau_ monde. Bien évidemment, ce genre de personnes s'attardaient au théâtre et aux autres salons de thé afin d'étaler leur fortune et leur soi-disant culture.

Ce que Peter détestait les riches ! Ce n'est pas que lui était pauvre, mais il ne faisait même pas partie de la classe moyenne. On pourrait dire que lui et sa mère étaient… de la petite classe – sans être la plus inférieure. Ce manque de moyens financiers n'avait jamais arrangé les rapports conflictuels entre la mère et le fils. Même l'arrivée d'un beau-père commerçant n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Le ciel commençait à se tinter d'orange quand Peter arriva devant son immeuble, au n°20 Holland Street. Il entra dans le hall, salua le concierge, Mr Smith, et monta les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage. Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte de l'appartement 5B. La porte grinça, mais personne à l'horizon. Si ça se trouve, sa mère n'avait même pas remarqué son absence de toute la journée.

Alors qu'il essuyait ses pieds sur le paillasson, Peter entendit les chaussures à talons de Gabrielle Adams se diriger vers lui. Il leva la tête et soupira en voyant sa mère, debout à l'autre bout du couloir, et empoignant son tablier comme si elle allait le déchirer. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus dans son habituel chignon. Elle voulait se donner un air aristocratique, mais les vêtements n'allaient pas avec. Ni le mental.

– Je peux savoir où tu étais ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme et dur.

– Oh… Ici et là. Kensington, Paddington : tous ces noms se ressemblent ! Comment veux-tu que je me souvienne exactement de l'endroit où j'étais ?!

Gabrielle croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel, priant en silence une fois de plus pour savoir quel sort elle avait mérité pour être fagoté d'un gosse pareil. (Nous connaissons tous la réponse, mais Gabrielle aimait se convaincre qu'il y avait autre chose. De cette façon, elle se sentait un peu mieux.)

La mère de Peter avait eu trente-trois ans il y a peu de temps, et vivait depuis trois ans une passion dévorante avec Henry Watson. Pendant des années, les hommes ne l'avaient pas regardé, parce qu'on la croyait veuve – et non divorcée – et fragile émotionnellement – ce qui était le cas. Et avoir un enfant en bas âge et turbulent ne l'avait pas aidé à se faire un nom auprès de la gente masculine. Mais Mr Watson n'était pas originaire du quartier. Il a réussi à charmer Gabrielle, et cela a été réciproque. Elle qui pensait ne plus jamais aimer un homme comme David Brown, elle avait finalement remercié ce dernier de l'avoir rejeté pour qu'elle connaisse Henry.

Et ce dernier était un des rares à cadrer Peter de temps à autre. Rien que pour ça, Gabrielle avait accepté sa demande en mariage. Oh, elle ne serait Mrs Watson que dans deux ou trois mois… Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Gabrielle en s'avançant vers son fils et enlevant la casquette qu'il avait sur la tête. Je ne me souviens pas t'en avoir offert une, continua-t-elle d'un ton toujours sévère.

Peter se contenta de reprendre l'accessoire de force et commença à marcher dans le couloir.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne me dit pas que tu as encore volé ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller la rendre !

– Ça va, maman. Je l'ai pris à un passant dans la rue. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Et puis, avec tout l'argent qui sortait de ses poches, il n'aura aucun mal à la remplacer !

Peter claqua la porte de sa chambre et la ferma à clé. Il sourit en entendant sa mère frapper et tenter de tourner la poignée. En vain.

Une nouvelle fois, elle avait l'air d'avoir oublié son anniversaire. Pas étonnant, pour elle ce n'était pas un jour à fêter. Alors, pourquoi Peter devrait-il le fêter ?

Le garçon se débarrassa de ses affaires avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond, ne pensant à rien – ou alors se remémorant la journée qu'il venait de passer avec ses amis. Les bruits de porte de sa mère se firent plus rares, jusqu'à cesser complètement le silence envahit la pièce, et Peter profita du calme avant la tempête. Tempête qui se nommait Henry Watson.

Peter aimait son futur beau-père autant qu'il aimait sa mère ou l'école. Soit très, très, très (…) peu. Même pas du tout. En même temps, il avait toujours été habitué à être le seul garçon dont l'appartement, faisant tourner sa mère en bourrique. Depuis l'arrivée de Henry, il essayait de le côtoyer le moins possible, au risque de se voir rouer de coups par ce dernier qui n'hésitait pas à employer la manière forte avec le garçon. Et Peter savait que s'il essayait de se plaindre à sa mère, celle-ci l'accuserait de mentir.

Oh ce n'était pas comme si cela arrivait tous les jours… Mais une fois par semaine, dirons-nous. A force d'être répétés, les coups de poing de Henry ne faisaient plus mal à Peter. Au contraire, il trouvait que cela le rendait plus fort et que cela l'aiderait le jour où il partira. Il avait hâte que ce jour arrive… Mais il devait attendre que ses amis orphelins puissent partir à leur tour.

Le sac de Peter était prêt depuis des années, caché au fond de son placard. Il n'avait qu'à le prendre et s'enfuir par la fenêtre : tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu. Mais il avait ses amis, et ceux-ci, bien que sans famille, n'étaient pas encore prêts à quitter l'orphelinat. Cependant, tous les sept s'étaient fait la promesse de trouver un endroit où ils pourraient vivre et faire de bêtises toute la journée, sans adulte pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

Un monde sans adulte, comme cela serait merveilleux !

– Peter ! Peter, ouvre tout de suite !

Peter avait tant apprécie le silence qu'il sursauta en entendant son prénom. C'était la voix de Henry. Il criait et frappait sur la porte. Peter savait qu'il pourrait la briser sans problème, mais cela engendrerait une somme d'argent monstre pour la réparer… Et comme l'argent était un sujet sensible dans le couple, Peter savait qu'il ne risquait rien temps qu'il restait enfermé dans sa chambre.

L'heure du diner approchait. Et même si Peter commençait à avoir faim, il préférait ne rien manger plutôt que d'affronter les regards accusateurs de sa mère et de son beau-père à table.

Alors il attendit en scrutant son réveil, posé sur sa table de chevet. Henry avait du frapper à la porte pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de lâcher l'affaire.

Pour se distraire, Peter décida de jouer aux fléchettes. Ne croyez pas que sa mère ait été suffisamment généreuse pour lui offrir au jeu. Bien au contraire, Peter avait lui-même fabriqué cette cible et ces fléchettes. Par ailleurs, il ne ratait jamais la cible centrale rouge… Cela en devenait presque lassant. Il les lançait depuis son lit à l'autre bout de la pièce et les pics atterrirent au centre du cercle.

Ensuite, Peter joua avec une balle qu'il s'amusa à lancer au plafond depuis son lit et à rattraper. Puis il entendit que le ton semblait monter entre Gabrielle et Henry. Il regarda quelle heure il était. 22 heures 30.

« Les deux pigeons » (comme il aimait les appeler) étaient visiblement en train de parler de lui. Trop curieux, Peter se décida à sortir de sa chambre. Au pire, il n'aura qu'à courir vite et à nouveau s'enfermer… tel un lâche…

Peter se fit le plus léger possible pour marcher dans les couloirs. La discussion venait de la chambre parentale. Peter passa un œil dans l'ouverture de la porte. Gabrielle et Henry étaient assis sur le lit double, ce dernier essayant de réconforter la première qui pleurait.

– Que vais-je faire de lui, Henry ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout essayé mais de n'arriver à rien.

– Chérie, voyons. Nous savons bien de qui il tient.

– Oh, oui. Il a de qui tenir !

Peter comprit qu'ils parlaient de son père biologique, David Brown.

– N'as-tu jamais songé à l'envoyer en pension ? demanda Henry. (Cela stupéfia Peter.)

– J'ai même envisagé l'école militaire ! Mais non, il doit rester avec moi. Il est ma punition !

– Gaby, je crois que ta « punition » a suffisamment duré.

– De toute façon, c'est encore trop tard pour cette année. La rentrée scolaire est dans un mois, et-

– Rien ne coûte de tenter le coup en cours d'année, l'interrompit son conjoint. L'envoyer dans une pension à la campagne pourrait lui faire le plus grand bien. Nous pouvons même l'envoyer chez les moines. Eux, ils sauront lui apprendre le respect.

« Plutôt mourir que de passer ma vie avec des hommes d'église » se dit Peter avec dégoût.

– L'armée est aussi une solution, continua Henry. Cela serait même plus radical.

– Pourtant je… tenta de reprendre Gabrielle. Je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser partir. Et j'ignore pourquoi !

– Chérie, nous devons penser à notre avenir, reprit Henry d'une voix douce et en posant une main sur le ventre de sa compagne. Il ne faudrait pas que Peter soit une menace pour notre enfant.

Peter sentit son corps, son cerveau et son corps se briser en mille morceaux.

Un enfant… Ils s'étaient bien cachés de le lui dire !

Peter fit demi-tour et repartit dans sa chambre, claquant la porte pour montrer qu'il avait tout entendu. Cela lui avait même coupé l'appétit.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Peter mit une veste, sortit donc par la fenêtre et descendit les escaliers extérieurs de l'immeuble. La nuit était fraiche et on entendait encore les acclamations des spectateurs de pièces de théâtre.

Le jeune garçon descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Il marcha rapidement dans la rue, bousculant quelques passants. Mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne tenta même pas de les voler.

Ses pieds le menèrent au parc de Kensington. A cette heure-ci, le jardin était désert, on entendait uniquement les remues de l'eau du lac. Peter alla s'assoir au pied d'un arbre et posa sa tête au creux de ses bras. Il respira fort, s'interdisant de laisser aller ses émotions trop fortes.

Colère, déception, rage, haine. Il haïssait sa mère et son beau-père tout comme eux le haïssait. Pourquoi sa mère n'a pas été suffisamment courageuse pour le déposer à l'orphelinat quand il était bébé ? De cette façon, sa punition n'aurait été que sa grossesse de plusieurs mois, et non élever un enfant turbulent durant plusieurs années.

Dans un élan de rage, Peter donna un coup de poing dans le sol. Il ressentit une douleur, mais tellement infime comparé à cette colère monstre. Il se mit à arracher l'herbe, espérant se défouler. Il n'en fut rien.

Puis le silence se brisa. Peter crut entendre un bruit peu habituel. Une sorte de grelot. Peut-être qu'un chien domestique s'était égaré et tentait désespérément de retrouver sa maison. Pourtant, ce son de grelot se fit de plus en plus fort… Jusqu'à être désagréable pour les oreilles. Peter entendit quelque chose s'écraser au sol, comme une balle tombée de trop haut. Et ce petit bruit continuait toujours.

Le garçon se leva, intrigué par ce tintement. Il commença à marcher, guider par son ouïe. Le bruit se fit de plus en plus fort. Alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin, Peter crut apercevoir une lumière. Il fixa un point et vit bien une petite lueur jaune apparaitre, puis disparaitre, puis réapparaitre, et ainsi de suite. Ce devait être une luciole… A Londres ? En plein été ?

Peter avait toujours été de nature curieuse. Et cela allait le perdre. Il s'avança vers cette lumière. Puis il fut complètement ébloui. Peter dut fermer les yeux le temps de s'habituer à l'intensité de cette lumière étrange. Une luciole ne produirait jamais autant de lumière !

Quand ses iris finirent par s'habituer à cette intensité, Peter rouvrit tout doucement ses yeux noisette, puis il s'agenouilla. Pas de doute, c'était bien une boule lumineuse. Le garçon étudia plus attentivement la lueur.

Cependant, il crut distinguer le corps d'une petite fille… version miniature.

Surpris, Peter cria avant de basculer en arrière.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Donnez-moi votre avis dans les commentaires pour me faire plaisir et surtout pour vous exprimer ;) Je suis certaine que vous avez deviné les noms des futurs garçons perdus et ce qu'est cette petit boule lumineuse ;D**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Gros bisous d'ici là !**


End file.
